Work is not the place
by stefandcalliemoments
Summary: What happens when Lena is at work and Stef can't wait for sex? Will Lena find a way to satisfy her wife? I may enjoy writing about sex with these two just a little to much! As always Reviews are welcome. Requests are welcome and I will always try my best to do it justice.


Lena was sitting in her chair of her office grading some papers, when she felt her phone buzz and Stef's name popped up across the screen causing Lena to smile. Stef was home for work and it wasn't often she would text Lena when she was at work.

Unlocking her phone she read the message from her wife.

 _ **Lena are you busy? Do you think you could come home from lunch?" -Stef**_

Lena smiled and half frowned it wasn't often Stef asked for her attention so she was shocked when she had asked Lena to come home.

 _ **Sorry babe, I can't leave today. I will be home later. Is everything alright? -Lena**_

Stef was laying in her bed as she slipped her hand in her pants and felt how wet she was. _'God Lena I want you so bad all I want is for you to fuck me.'_ Stef thought as a tear escaped her eye. She wasn't sure why she was letting a tear fall she was just so desperate to feel her wife. Stef frowned when she saw the text from her wife, she couldn't wait. Stef opened the message getting lost in her thought as she pushed two fingers into her sobbing wet vagina.

 _'I could masturbate but it's not the same I want to feel my wife'_ Stef thought getting incredibly frustrated before finally removing her hand and texting her wife back.

 _ **Yeah.. Baby I love you so much. ~Stef**_

Lena frowned seeing the dots on the message she couldn't help but feel something was wrong with her wife.

 _ **I love you too, I am here if you need me honey. ~ Lena**_

After about 15 minutes of no reply Lena heard her office door fling open to a very figgity Stef who quickly closed and locked the door and tears began to fall.

"Honey what's going on? Talk to me" Lena said as she shut the blinds to create a little more privacy.

Once the blinds were shut Stef immediately forced her lips to Lena's. "Please Lena!" Stef begged.

Lena kissed Stef back a little confused as she grabbed her wifes waist. "Please wh-" Lena began before Stef grabbed her hand placing it over the crotch of her pants feeling the dampness. "Please touch me I need sex." She said a little louder than she intended.

Lena put her finger to her mouth telling Stef to quiet down before sitting them on the couch. "Honey I am at work you need to be quiet." Lena said grabbing Stef's hand.

"Lena please fuck me, my pussy want's your touch so bad I want an orgasm from YOU!" She said lightly pulling at Lena's curls.

Lena placed a gentle kiss to Stef's lips. "Can't this wait till I get home?"

Stef let out multiple tears as she grabbed Lena's hand rubbing her crotch from the outside of her pants. "No. I have never wanted sex so bad. I don't want to masturbate either I have 3 times this morning I need you to make me come. I want it so bad!" She tried to explain causing Lena to let out a small giggle.

"Oh my love what am I going to do with you? I can't have sex in my office." Lena said pressing her lips to Stef. "Let me grab my purse and we can go home."

Stef bit her lip, she couldn't help this intense desire for her wife but it was growing by the second.

Lena grabbed her purse before taking her wifes hand and unlocking the door leaning over to whisper in her hear. "Honey let's get home and then we can have sex."

Stef's eyes went wide as she tried to calmly walk to the car with Lena. Occasionally Stef would start to run and Lena would pull her back.

Once they got to the car Lena hopped in the drivers seat while Stef got in the passenger seat shifting in her seat trying her best to ignore this desire for her wife.

Lena sped home as Stef practically dragged Lena out of the car up to the bedroom ripping her clothes off laying on the bed and she began to rub her clit. "Baby I want you to touch me." Stef begged as Lena pulled her clothes off laying on top of Stef with her pubic bone pressed against Stef's clit and her lips against Stefs.

Lena could feel how desperate Stef was by the way she was tugging at her hand leading it to her mid section.

Lena began to kiss down Stef's jawline as her body shifter down and Stefs vagina wiped against her skin leaving a cool chill from the wet streak that went to her stomach.

Stef let out a small moan pushing Lena's head lightly. "Please." Stef cried.

Lena let out a smile as she began to kiss Stef's inner thighs while her wifes hips. Lena quickly kissed over the lips of Stefs vagina before flicking her tongue over Stef's clit causing her legs to twitch.

"L-Lena" Stef moaned as Lena pushed her tounge inside of Stef the top of her nose tapping her clit making Stef's hips buck from the sensitive sensation and letting out another moan.

As Lena moved her tongue around inside of Stef she moved her hands up lightly pulling at Stefs nipples.

Stef's eyes began to roll as Lena kissed back up her body gently sucking her nipples.

The sudden cooling sensation against Stef's vagina gave her pleasure.

As Lena kissed back up Stef's jawline to her lips she moved her right hand down to Stefs clit rubbing hard and fast.

It didn't take much for Stef's muscles to contract as she arched her back gripping the sheet moaning out her wifes name and her whole body climaxed.

Lena smiles as she felt her wife relax and kiss her back.

"Lena..." Stef said rubbing her thumb against her cheek.

"Do you feel better?" Lena asked rolling off her wife.

Stef smiled nodding her head. "You have no idea! But the next time you want to turn me on before work please make sure it's something you can finish." Stef said with a smile her body feeling relieved.


End file.
